Feathers
by TheQuietScreams
Summary: Releasing a soft huff, the sound of the keys clinking against each other was heard as Rukia held her breath and waited for the inevitable. More info in the first chapter! It's snall little snipet chapters that's really angsty and drama packed... more info inside!
1. Drywall

This is kinda a spin off of my other fanfic, Feather. But. Instead of just having a daughter, They have a son and daughter-the son being 3 years older. Orihime will not be the villain and the storyline will be different and all making this COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. Meaning different story line than Feather- but it's named Feather because of thier two kids, you'll see when you read this.

This came as an idea when I was cowriting another fanfic with my pal, Egoproxy and she asked me, "What if they had a son? Would that make a difference?"

Thusly, this fanfic was born.

Please note, this is an angst drama

Kinda rewrote this 'cause I agree with the annon reviewer, it sounds a lot like feather and that's the thing I don't want so thanks.

:)

This fanfic will have WTF moments and Ichiruki flash backs... There will be things readers will or will not like and I understand that 'cause life isn't fair and fate is a bitch that likes to fudge things up when things are going great.. Not everything will be cookies and cream where everything gets all patched up nice and neat.

This is the darker side of Ichiruki... In a nonsexual way.

* * *

All is quiet in the Kurosaki household as tensions grew deep. The only thing that could be heard were cars lazily driving past as crickets and mosquitoes all made thier presence known.

The children, Mamaro and Yuki, age 8 and 5, respectively, were all tucked in bed sound asleep by their loving mother, Rukia Kurosa- Rukia Kuchiki who stayed up past midnight, staring at the door. Her tiny slender hands tightly gripped onto a large orange envelope. The contents of the orange envelope was a deal breaker for her. It was the conformation for all her suspicions she had about Ichigo.

All the times he had a impromtu business trip?

The late night sake run with his _male_ co-workers?_  
_

She bit her lip the moment Ichigo kissed her on the cheek and promised her he'd be back in three days- it's now five days and he had just called a few hours ago and within those few hours, he told her he missed her.

Pft.

Rukia wonders if she'll _miss_ him like he_ misses_ her when she leaves him.

The orange envelop starts to slowly seep with salty droplets as Rukia quickly wipes them away. She won't let him see how weak she is, she denies him the chance to see the damage he inflicted. She wants to prove to him, she doesn't need him anymore, she "_no longers loves hiim"_ anymore- Even if it pains her to imagine Ichigo with another woman, she has to move on.

Releasing a soft huff, the sound of the keys clinking against each other was heard as Rukia held her breath and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

_"What the hell was that for Rukia!?"_

_"You tell me."_

_"How did you get these pictures?"_

_"It doesn't matter how I-"_

_"Look, Rukia let me ex-"_

_"How was she, Kurosaki?"_

A door slowly creaks open as brown eyes peer through the thin strip between the door and the threshold. It was tiny Mamaro age 8 that heard everything. He knew something was wrong when he saw his mommy crying when ever she speaks to Ichigo on the phone.

Rubbing his eyes, Mamaro lets out a yawn and focuses in on-

"Nii chan..." a tiny voice meekly quiped through the tight creveses of a Chappy sticker infected door, "Why is mommy and daddy yelling at each other?"

"It's nothing." Mamoro quickly quiped, "Go back to sleep and-"

_"Ow! Let go of my-"_

**CRASH!**

Silence.

Mamaro's brown eyes hazed over as he flung his door wide open and ran down the dimly lit stairs, his little sister Yuki quickly grabbed her Chappie plushie following suit-Mamaro sharply stopped as his heart started to heavily thump.

His mommy was pale as she stared at Ichigo who hovered inches away from her with his fist in the drywall next to her head.

Heavily breathing as tears streamed down his mommy's red puffy cheeks, Mamaro felt the pained betrayal Rukia radiated- Mamaro was out for blood.

Rushing towards his mommy in distress, Mamaro wrapped his tiny arounds aroud Rukia, as he stares Ichigo down. "How could you do this to mommy?" Mamaro angrily once he balled his fists. Anger is an understatement for how Mamaro was feeling.

"You are a horrible daddy for-"

"NUUU!" Tiny Yuki finally spoke up as she stood before Ichigo, defending his "Honnor"

"Daddy didn't mean it!"

Innoncent tiny Yuki defending Ichigo?

"Don't be stupid Yuki! He was about to hurt mommy!"

"But daddy apologized afterwards!" Yuki quickly defended.

"Stiop being stupid Yuki. Dad and mommy fighting is different than me and you fighting."

"Nuuu!" Yuki quickly defended as her cheeks started to puff up and tears started to form. No one insults her daddy like that. "When you hit me when we fight, mommy always tells me to forgive you when you apologize to me. Daddy apologized so mommy should forgive him."

Mamaro looked at Yuki stupidly over the fact that Yuki compared Rukia's and Ichigo's fight to thier sibling fight. The glaring difference between the two was clear to Mamaro but Yuki?

Tiny innocent Yuki who loves her father more than anything?

Yuki thought different.

It was Rukia who was making a scene when Ichigo clearly apologized to Rukia. It was Rukia that wanted a fight. It was Rukia that wants to tear the family apart. It was Rukia who wants "sympathy"

It was Rukia Yuki was upset with.

It was Rukia's fault Ichigo punched the drywall..

"No!" Mamaro screamed. "He made mommy cry-"

"Mamaro, go pack your bags." The quiet sniffling voice commanded. "We're going-"

"No." Ichigo boldly spoke as he slightly pushes Yuki to the side once he walks towards the door. "We need to talk this-"

"There is nothing to talk about." Rukia voice cracks as she gathers herself together. "Mamaro and I are going and there is nothing you can-"

A rough calloused hand grabs Rukia by her wrist, pulling her into a rough kiss, Ichigo mumble against her lips, "Please, let me explain..."


	2. Deny

Okay... This will be side project, and like many other side projects chapters will be short until I finally finish Feather, a completely different fanfic from this. So. Here it is. Read and review?

* * *

**"It was just a relapse."**

She accepts it.

**"I was drunk."**

She swallows her pride and accepts it.

**"I never meant for things to get out of hand..."**

She knew it was far from the truth-But.

**"I'm really, REALLY sorry. I don't know what got into me... "**

She accepts it.

Well, this really isn't the first time Rukia threaten to leave him-not that Ichigo really cared...

There were times where Rukia had enough of Ichigo missing out on Mamaro's soccer games and Yuki's lead role as the Big bad wolf in the School's play, Little Red Ridinghood. Everyone expected Ichigo to pull through-but he didn't.

He had _paper work_ that needed to be done- paper work being code as, new office assistant.

Rukia, again, swallowed her ride and faced many other house wives smiling and lying to them, "Of course Ichigo wishes he was here! He loves his family very much. Yes... Yuki and Mamaro both wish he could be here, but they know their father loves them.."

But, of course, being the nosey conniving house wives they are, they press on. They question Rukia and spread rumors- Rumors that happen to true, but Rukia denies it

She denies all accusations of Ichigo being a good for nothing womanizer. She defends Ichigo as much as she hates it, she defends him no matter how much it pains her.

She denies, denies, denies so much...

"I love you, Rukia."

She started to believe those lies.


	3. Yuki and Mamaro

Lousy writer's block. I really want to update Feather, but-ahhh... writer's block.

So this, will do.

It's about Ichigo's and Rukia's kids and how everything affects them too.

Read and review!

* * *

Heavily kicking the cement ground, Mamaro stuffs his hands on his pockets, refusing to hold his younger sister's hand. It's been like for a few minutes on their daily walk home from school. Mamaro would hold onto Yuki's hand and make fun of her while she makes her snide witty retorts-but not today. Today something happened. Something that nearly got Mamaro suspended from school.

Mamaro isn't a miscreant that searches for fights and starts arguements. No. Mamaro knows better than that...

It's those who make fun of Yuki. Those who tease Yuki about not knowing where her father is and how her father no longer loves her- Yuki?

Tiny little Yuki who is all alone in her class defending herself and her_ loving_ father?

It was Yuki that made the first move, but Mamaro who gets the blame, after all, Mamaro is the older brother and his name meaning is self explanatory...

Though, that's not the reason why Mamaro has all these cuts and bruises all over him.

He was in a fight against upper class-men who tease poor little Yuki who couldn't control her emotions.

The quiet lingered between Yuki and Mamaro who looked straight ahead, thinking of an excuse for all those bruises and cuts he recieved while Yuki watched him from the corner of her violet eyes. Yuki saw the cuts and brusises on Mamaro's arms and face. Sure, she felt bad, but to Yuki, her actions was justifiable. They were making fun of her and her DAD. Her dad that she loves soo much-and the lies the bullies were spewing?

Yuki has no regrets.

But, seeing her older brother Mamaro bruised up like this...

Yuki spoke up.

"Nii-cha-"

"Shut up Yuki." Mamaro angrily gritting as they bother continued to walk back home under the canopy of trees. Mamaro was in no mood to talk to anyone other than Rukia who would understand him in ways no one else does..

"Don't say a thing when we get home." Mamaro quickly added once that arrived at a stop light. At this point, Mamaro would offer his hand to Yuki and urge her to hold his hand-now?

Mamaro won't even look at Yuki. He knows he shouldn't be taking his anger out on Yuki, but the mere thought of Yuki defending Ichigo? This pissed off Mamaro to no end..

Quietly waiting for the stop light to turn green, Yuki fiddles around with her tiny fingers, trying to making things better.

"It wasn't your fault..." Yuki quietly mumbles as she continued to fiddle around with her fingers, "It was those mean bullies who-"

"What did I say Yuki? Shut up okay? Just shut up and being stupid-"

"NO!" Yuki finally broke her silence. "Stop telling me to shut up."

Eyes from strangers around them are all focusing on both Mamaro and Yuki who looked at Mamaro and heavily heaved, "And stop calling me stupid."

Now, Mamaro looked at a flustered Yuki and folded his arms, "Fine. I'll stop telling you to shut up, but you are stupid."

Violet eyes now widen in anger once Yuki started to pound against Mamaro, yelling, "I'm not stupid! Stop calling me stupid!"

Mamaro looks down at Yuki who relentless pounds against his stomach, crying-Mamaro sighs. He knows he's being an asshole brother to her right now, so, yto make things right between him and Yuki..

"Yuki." Mamaro quietly mumbles once he wraps his arms around her, hugging her. "Okay, I'm sorry for calling you stupid. But. You need to keep quiet when we get home. Don't tell mom what happened-"

Quietly sniffling, Yuki wipes away her tears and snot with Mamaro's shirt once she looks up at him with red puffy cheeks, "What about your bruises and cuts? What are we going to tell mom about-"

"Don't worry about it." Mamaro huffed once he loosens his hold on Yuki. "I'll tell mom what happened... But for now.." Mamaro offers his hand to Yuki, "let's just wait until the light turns green.


	4. Bullies

Curse you writer's block!

Anyways... this was a bit angsty and very emotion packed..

It's Rukia/Mamaro/Yuki  
Read and review!

* * *

Silence.

Silence lingered between Mamaro and Yuki once they face the house door- Mamaro started to second guess his plans...

What if Mommy yells at Yuki instead?

_It was my fault I fought._

_My fault for not telling an adult._

_My fault for-_

"Nii chan?" A tiny voice broke into his thoughts once Yuki's tiny hand tightly grasps Mamaro's hand-Yuki's hand was trembling. She's scared Mamaro might get yelled at and lectured at when it was clearly the bullies fault. They were the ones teasing her, making fun of her. They were the ones provoking her, making her cry- Yuki sometimes wonders why Mamaro doesn't do anything when they make fun of him for being what the bullies call, _bastard child._

Though, maybe Mamaro doesn't care what they say because it's the truth. His _father_ is a good for nothing cheating fool. There is no denying that. So, why fight about it when it's the cold hard truth Mamaro accepted.

Mamaro accepted his family may not be the picture perfect family-but damn it, it's his family. His family consisting a little sister a damn strong mother. Nothing will ever come between them.

Not even the cheating idiot Ichigo, Mamaro once called dad, will ever be part of his family...

"Yeah Yuki?" Mamaro quietly responded as he stared straight forward, avoiding eye contact with Yuki who sheepishly looks down, lightly kicking the cement ground. "I'm sorry I got you into trouble..."

An unprecedented smile forms on Mamaro's face once he heard his little sister apologize. _Maybe Yuki is slowly realizing her dad isn't what he thought he'd be..._Mamaro internally thought, _Maybe Yuki-_

"Maybe we should wait for daddy and-"

Eyes darken the moment Yuki referenced Ichigo. The mere thought of Yuki still loving Ichigo-the thought of getting in trouble for Yuki who defended the disgusting man he once called dad? This infuriated Mamaro to no end because Yuki's mind is sill on HER dad. She's still worried about HER dad when all Ichigo did was lie and miss out on majority of Yuki's performances and parties?

Mamaro held his tongue once he quietly spoke, "Now is the good time for you to shut up, Yuki."

Now flustered red, Yuki bow pouts with her pink puffy cheeks at Mamaro who just stared straight ahead, preparing himself for what may come his way when he enters the house.

Slowly, Mamaro's tiny hand rests upon the door knob and turns it, the door slowly creaks open once Mamaro slowly peers in side, "Mommy?" His tiny voice called out, "Mommy, are you-"

"Is Yuki with you?" Rukia's firm stern voice simply replied. Rukia was sitting quietly on the couch, her back facing both Mamaro and Yuki-Mamaro thought the worst.

Yuki is in trouble for what he had done.

Trembling in fear, Yuki tightly grasps Mamaro's hand, whispering, "Nii chan... I'm scared..."

Mamaro heard the fear in Yuki's voice, he knew Yuki was in distress and being the older brother Mamaro is...

"Mommy," Mamaro quietly called out as he nudges Yuki to the side once he walks towards his mommy. "It wasn't Yuki's fault that-"

"Yuki." Rukia repeated with her back still facing them. "Please go to your room. I want to talk to Mamaro alone."

Yuki turned pale once she tightly gripped Mamaro's hand. She knew Mamaro was in trouble from the tone of their mommy's voice. She knew Mamaro was going to take the blame for what she started...

"Nii chan..." Yuki quietly called out as she tippy toed on her feet and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sorry.."

Mamaro slightly smiles as he whispers back to her, "Thanks again Yuki, I really needed that..."

With the slightest of smiles, Yuki nods as she quickly bumbled up the stairs, into her room, leaving Mamaro alone with Rukia.

Silence.

Silence lingered between Mamaro and Rukia who finally lets out a deep sigh.

"Your school called home..." Rukia spoke. "They told me a brief summary about what happened with you and told me it would be better if you told me what really happened..."

It was now Mamaros' turn to tremble in fear. His plan to tell Rukia what really happen started to faulter. No matter how Mamaro puts it, he was the first one to lay the punch. He was the first one to start the fight...

But.

It was Yuki who instigated a fight. A fight Mamaro had no other choice than to defend poor little Yuki-but, Rukia wants to hear from Mamaro what happened. She wants to hear why Mamaro did what he did. Rukia wants to know why Mamaro did what he did...And, most importantly, will Mamaro do that again.

Tightly gripping the bottum hem of his dirt stained shirt, Mamaro hesitantly spoke. "Mommy." Mamaro's voice vulnerably creaked-this is not what Mamaro planned. He had everything planned out. He was going to speak to his mommy with his head held high and take what ever punishment Rukia had instored for him-but,

He slightly cracked.

"Yes Mamaro?" Rukai simply responded, waiting for a response.

"They had what was coming for them." Mamaro quietly responded, clenched his tiny fists together. "The bullies were asking for a fight-"

"That doesn't give you the permission to fight!" Rukia angrily exclaimed, with her back facing Mamaro. "Fighting isn't always the answer to every-"

"But they were making Yuki cry!" Mamarro angrily blurted. Mamaro was flustered red with rage with the recollection of Yuki crying. No one hurts those who he loves without paying a price.

"You should have told an adult! Why didn't you tell a teacher or-"

"NO!" Mamaro was practically screaming by now. He's flustered with emotions that's been pent up inside. All those snide remarks and insults Mamaro buried deep down inside of him started to slowly resurface. Every knife, cut, and wound started to slowly reopen as memories of the countless arguments at night Rukia would have with Ichigo-but early in the morning it's a picture perfect family where both husband and wife are happy and content.?

Mamaro knew the truth but never wanted to break the "perfect family" mold Rukia tried so hard to keep. Even if it pained him to see his mommy force a smile every time she hears_ him_ say**, _I love you, Rukia._**

"I did what all big brothers are suppose to do!" Mamaro flustered red angrily shouted.

"And what is that?" Rukia now gets up off her seat, "Tell me Mamaro what are big brothers suppose to-" Rukia's heart stop beating for a slight second as her violet eyes widen once she fully face a tattered and bruised Mamaro who now sheepishly looks away sniffling with tear streaming down his now puffy red cheeks. HE overwhelmed with feelings a 8 year old should never experience.

"I did what all big brothers are suppose to do..." Mamaro sniffled. "I was protecting Yuki from getting made fun of..."

Violet eyes started to slowly water once Rukia flocks towards a bruised and tattered Mamaro-wrapping her slender arms around Mamaro, Rukia whispers to Mamaro, "I think it's time we moved."


End file.
